the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
PWU Hardcore Brawl 2016 (RLS Universe PPV)
'Hardcore Brawl 2016 '''was the inaugural Hardcore Brawl Live Event, as well as the first ever PWU/UNION Wrestling Live Event, and took place at the Echo Arena in Liverpool, Merseyside on the 21st November 2016. It was followed by PWU Capitol Punishment in February 2017. Background: # It was confirmed that Ryan Fraser would be contesting the Dark Match prior to the event on social media. # Broderick was being built in the run up to this as a monster and future World Championship contender, as such his match with The Maverick at this event had no real build. # Grayson Gage and Tyrone Riske had impressed more than expected in hardcore stipulation matches prior to this event and were pencilled in at the last minute. # The Dudley Boyz joined PWU a few weeks before the Live Event and immediately made their challenge for the titles known. # Miss Deeds' challenge for the Women's World Championship was based on weeks of deriding current champion Birdy as a "fluke" and an "insult to the Women's Division". # Nancy Warren and Sitara had been feuding for weeks going into this bout, based on Warren's arrogant disdain for her rival's quick ascent up the ranks. # Ace and Wroe's feud was a revamped version of the feud they had before shows began streaming, with the roles basically the same, except for the title being with Ace and not Wroe this time round. Wroe played the role of disgruntled former protégé. # Ryan Burton, recently turned face by the birth of his son, went into this feud wanting to be than man to end Virgil Baker's colossal reign as the only ever PWU World Champion. Card: ''*D stands for Dark Match, a traditional occurrence at big UNION Wrestling events where outside or yet-to-debut talent wrestle tryouts or attendance-exclusive bouts. **Hardcore Brawls function almost entirely like WWE's Extreme Rules matches. Aftermath: # An impressive display in the Dark Match earned Ryan Burton a contract with PWU, with him later debuting on UNION Wrestling programming as Bull Fraser. # Broderick's win over such a popular figure with such apparent ease cemented him as the top monster heel in the company. # Gage and Riske's exploits, and the fan interest around them, would lead to Eddie Hamer confirming on Live From The Union three days after this event that a new title would be introduced based around the more hardcore stipulations, the Brawl Championship. # The Dudley Boyz would continue to target the Tag Team Championships, beating the champs on LFTU following this event. # Miss Deeds would continue her pursuit of the Women's World Championship following this event, despite being beaten here by champion Birdy. # Nancy Warren and Sitara would continue their feud following this event, with a rematch coming on LFTU. It ended in a double count-out, leading to the two developing a grudging respect for each other. # Wroe would continue to go after Inter Champion Ace, feeling he was screwed at this event and wanting a more definitive finish. # Virgil Baker would continue his feud with new World Champion Ryan Burton going forward, despite a niggling injury in his left hand that would go undiagnosed and eventually lead to a split tendon and lengthy lay-off. Trivia: * Despite expecting around 6,500 to 7,000 people to attend, a last minute rush for tickets saw the event nearly sell-out the Echo Arena. The late addition of Grayson Gage vs. Tyrone Riske is believed to be a big factor in the swell of tickets sold. * WWE Hall of Famer Mick Foley was originally rumoured to appear at this event, given his hardcore-related past. This rumour was proven false by both Foley and PWU themselves in the following days after the event. * WWE apparently weren't keen on the idea of the event, given it's violent nature, and only reluctantly agreed to host it on the Network when Eddie Hamer assured them it would only be as violent as the average Extreme Rules event. Hardcore Brawl 2016 (RLS)